world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
SlammaJamma Team Strategy Memo!
CGA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board SLAMMAJAMM. CURRENT aibohphilicGapeseed CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: ((si)) CAG made GA an OP. CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: ((Yeah)) CAA: (( So who's going to call the meeting to order? )) CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: ((not it)) CGA: (( not it )) CAG: hey losers we need to discuss some shit CAG: or are ya'll too busy having human dinners and sleeping and putzing around CAG: ((there, hope that helps)) -- CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA looks contrite. -- CGA: (( is that a message over pesterchum? )) CAG: ((oh yeah is this in person or on memo)) CAA: Sorry. We'd been planning it for a while and this was the first chance we got. CAA: (( In person, I'd assumed. )) CGA: (( should probably be in person )) CAG: ((if in person put quotes around that my bad)) CAA: (( Okay, noted. ))\ CAG: "I mean, I blame this huge house. Everyone keeps getting lost." CGA: "ayyy whatre we discussin" CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: "I could provide maps is needed, and strategy I imagine"... CCA: *maps if needed... CAA: "How to fight these imps, I'd imagine. Unless Null has something else on her mind." CAG: "Who the fuck needs a map for a hive that is such a fucking waste of resources." CAG: "And yeah. As far as I could tell only Nate got one good hit on those fuckers." CURRENT tiredCaligrapher CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: "maps could be usefull (we need to scout out the surrounding area anyways)" CCA: "You just said everyone keeps getting lost, I just assumed."... CAC: "I really, don't want to, be out there, any more than, neccessary" CGA: "do you think maybe their hivemind is computerized?" CAG: "I think we need to line the surroundings with traps. I can handle that but I'd really like to have a strong ranged fighter with me," Null says, and looks pointedly at Nate. "For back up." CAG: "If we can catch them one on one and keep them from running away maybe we can start whittling down their numbers." CAG: "Or at least do some dissecting to find weak points." CAA: "Yeah, assuming they'll attack us here. We may not be that important to them." CAA: "If what they're really after is the Fools, I mean." CGA: "maybe we should bomb their city?" CAA: "We've got *A* fool, but there are a bunch out there that are unguarded." CAC: "better them, than us, I say" CAG: "We can set the traps near the amber, then. I'm all for not letting any more of those things out of their prison, but didn't the sprite say they'd find their way out anyway," CAA: "Yeah, I think so. And I think finding them all is key to us finding the Denizen anyway." CCA: " 'after the first is freed, the rest will find their way out one way or another' Is what he said"... CTC: "we could stockpile them (still encased) somewhere for safe keeping." CAA: "Plus....it just wouldn't be right to let them get gobbled up." CAG: "I don't know, they're pretty fucking annoying." CCA: "I second that statement"... CAG: "I don't mind them getting eaten, to be honest, but I don't want the monsters having hammer space pranking powers." CAA: "Ooh, that's an idea Aura! We could bring them all back here. If I have enough grist, I can even make them their own big gymnasium to stay in away from us." CGA: "or we could find them all and burn them for grist" CAG: Null looks guilty, then hides it. CAC: "store them, all in one spot, center their, attention here" CAA: "Yeah, exactly. Then they'll all have to fight us in a place we can prepare ahead of time with traps and stuff." CTC: "All the more reason trapmaking will be vital" CAG: "Why don't we just wait guys," Null asks. "I mean." CAG: "The sprite said the jesters would take out the imp city anyway if we just wait." CGA: "do you really think theyre capable of that?" CAA: "I thought it was a bee city, not an imp city!" CAG: "Just throwing it out there, not saying it's the best option." CTC: "yeah... but i got the feeling letting that happen wouldn't work out too well for us either" CCA: "we could also sneak into the city, see what's going on from their point of view"... CAC: "I think, we need to focus, more on the short term, right now" CAG: Nullar looks pleased at the idea of sneaking, but adds, "I'm pretty fucking stealthy and that bitch noticed me right away. Imagine thousands of them." CGA: "did anyone see any potential weakspots?" CAA: "Maybe so. Even if we *did* decide to go out and bring the fools here so we could fight most of the monsters here....we would still probably have to fight some before we got all the fools." CAA: "So yeah, maybe we need to talk about how to beat them WITHOUT traps." CTC: "It's armor is thinest by the base of its wings and the mouth (probably the easiest palced to land a good hit)" CAC: "if you can, actually, hit them" CCA: "The armor would also be vulnerable to heat or electricity"... CAC: "I've got a solution, for electricity" CCA: "You do?"... CAC: "Null, let me know, of a troll, with a gun, that shoots, electric nets" CAC: "I have, already, obtained the, code for them" CCA: "Perfect, good idea Null"... CAG: "Oh, Nate. I found out that gun might technically be considered netkind," Nullar says, with a frown. "You may want to alchemize it again with one of your own weapons." CAG: Nullar looks pleased at the praise. "I have fantastic ideas all of the time." CAC: "I may, just mix the nets, with some bullets" CAA: Sami looks pleased to see her friend beginning to fit in, and smiles and nods. "You really do, Null!" CGA: Doir drops a tentarope at her feet. "oh, here's your bullshit rope back, by the way. never show it to me again." CTC: Another serious ability they had was their superior movement and range (a queens ability I've no doubt) CAG: "EHEHEHE" Nullar picks it up and captchalogues it. CAG: ((can someone mention un prototyping at some point)) CAA: "Yeah. If it weren't for that quick movement, I think I could've smashed it down into the ground." CAG: ((because we REALLY need to do that wrt godos)) CGA: Doir shudders and backs away from her. CAA: (( Oh, actually, Balish *did* suggest that to Sami )) CCA: "Yeah sorry about that, I didn't really know the effect it'd have on the imps"... CCA: "I actually had an idea"... CCA: "I was talking to Balish and Kate"... CAG: "None of us did, Beau, don't worry. I'm sorry about the armour, I guess, since it must come from me." CCA: "It IS possible to un-prototype sprites"... CAG: "Oh yeah! Like what kate did with Libby." CTC: "but will they affect the imps that have already been changed?" CCA: "I got the idea because of my frustration with the fool part of my sprite, but doing it to other parts of the sprite might be better"... CCA: "Most definietly, because there weren't anymore Libby imps"... CAC: "nope, just horrible spiders" CAG: "Well, I mean, the armour could go. That would help. Or the queen part, or the command part." CAG: "I wish we knew where the command part even fucking came from though." CCA: "Taking out the queen part would probably be easiest and best"... CTC: "I see... I just worry that once they've been removed, replacing something else wouldn't affect the imps (even worse, the battlefield wont evolve, and it will become a doomed session)" CCA: "Since we don't know where command comes from, it'd be much to hard to track down the sprite to un-prototype them"... CAG: "We'd have to replace it with something else, though." CAC: "I think, I know" CCA: "Well yes, but we'll have the advantage of knowing the effects on imps"... CGA: "well, who prototyped something commandy?" CAG: "Command has to come from one of us though right, The armor came from me." CCA: "You do Nate?"... CGA: "my sprite is a xenomorph, thank beau for that, so its not mine" CAC: "I think, it may, just may, have been, what Jack threw in" CCA: "Didn't you say it was green and sparking, like the imps eyes?"... CAC: "yes, yes it was" CAG: Nullar frowns. "Whose world did he do that for," CAA: "So then it's Jack's sprite we would need to find?" CAC: "it was, Dean's sprite" CAA: "Or, no, wait....that became Dean's sprite, right?" CCA: "Well then it's even worse, good luck finding and unprototyping Jack's sprite, which should be on Dean's world"... CAG: Null smacks her hands to her face. "Ugh I went to dean's world." CAG: "It's me. It's all me, all of this bullshit." CCA: "Did you see any sprites?"... CAC: "maybe, it's still, around his house, and I can get to it, through the server connection" CAG: "No. The world is unlocked but we can't get there without outside influence until we're done with this planet. That wouldn't help us much now." CCA: "There's no point at the moment"... CGA: "could fly there" CCA: "We need shenanicite to do it"... CGA: "shenanicite?" CGA: "is that like unobtanium?" CCA: "It's something Kate found, let her unprototype libby"... CGA: "found? she was just walking around, saw a rock on the floor, and found out it was a magical unprototyping rock?" CCA: "Apparantly"... CAC: "be nice, if we knew, what it looked like" CAG: "I could always ask Jack, but I doubt he'd hook me up with anything to subvert his shitty prototyping." CAG: "Besides he's 'not here to coddle me'" -_- CGA: "you should ask him about what his prototyption is, though" CAC: "I'd rather not, get Jack involved, at all" CAA: "Me either." CAG: Nullar gives a fake, shark's grin. "He's involved whether you like it or not. Would you rather ask for help from the bitch who tried to trick and kill me, What the fuck's the difference," CAA: "Yeah, I'd rather not get Libby involved either. We've been leaning too much on her." CGA: "obviously we should call in the mailman to help" CGA: "he'll know what to do" CAA: "Though that said, she probably CAN find Sprites pretty easily. She could talk through them, after all. But maybe that was only in special cases." CCA: "Nullar, if you wouldn't mind, could you ask him about it? Get some info at least, or try to."... CAG: "I can see what I can do." CCA: "I, or someone else, could ask Libby about it"... CAG: "Tell her to go sit on a pole while you're at it." CAA: Sami sees the powder keg being lit, and tries to stymie it. "Even if we find a way to de-prototype them, we might end up having to fight these things again before we can." CTC: "yeah, lets get back on topic(topic being: how to deal with these imps)" CCA: "Ok, obviously our current strategy is a no go"... CCA: "I think we need to focus on more than indivindully attacking them"... CAC: "running, is an option" CTC: "as I was saying before (about their movement being a big issue) do we have any other reliable ways of imobilization?" CCA: "Sami's wind would be useful"... CGA: "if we could immobilize their wings theyd be helpless" CTC: "I have some webbing from the forest we could alchemize with something (but i dont know how effective it'll be against the creatures that made it)" CGA: "or cut their wings off" CCA: "Also the terrain is naturally against flying, we could use that"... CAA: "My magic might be useful too. I could draw some sort of tangle-y briars to trip them up." CTC: "I dont suppose you have any glue or instant cement lying about the mansion do you Beau?" CAG: "I wish we had some kind of... super heated device that could cauterize their--- OH WAIT." CGA: Doir's eyes narrow. "i had an axe like that" CAG: Nullar rifles through her inventory and finds one of Doir's old weapons. CGA: "keyword HAD" CAC: "and there, it is" CAG: "I was already looking for it holy shit. Maybe there's an aspect on this you can invoke to slice their fucking wings off." CCA: "I have been working on alchs to improve my offensive light abilities"... CAG: Nullar throws it to him hot axe side out. CGA: Doir ducks, and the axe thuds into the wall and begins burning it. "you are insane holy crap" CAA: "Yeah, Beau and I both talked to our sprites about being better at our stuff!" CAG: "EHEHEHE" CGA: Doir quickly shoves the thing into his strife specibus. "insaaaane but thanks" CAC: "stop trying, to kill Doir, Dear" CAA: Sami's face darkens a bit "But they didn't want to give us very SPECIFIC advice..." CCA: "Fool sprite is a horrible guide"... CGA: "dear? did you just say dear? hahahah whoa nate, didnt know you were such a gentleman" CCA: "He told me to eat lightbulbs"... CAG: Nullar looks really confused. "I didn't figure you for the neck beard type," she says. CAG: She feels vaguely reminded of someone and can't place it. CAA: "Maybe he was serious about the "Lightening up" thing though. Maybe he thinks you need to relax so your luck can work. CGA: "do you have a fedora under that hat?" CAC: "no, see" Nate removes his hat for the first time in ever CAA: (( Bald. )) CCA: "Holy crap he actually has hair"... CAA: "Gasp!" CAG: Null stares like 'humans. sigh.' CGA: Doir quickly takes pictures on his phone. "quick, immortalize this moment in camera!" CCA: "ANYWAY back to STRATEGY"... CAA: "...aw. I thought it would be something really amazing, like bubblegum pink or made of live snakes or something." CCA: "Unless Nate's hair can kill imps, leave it alone"... CAC: "I am, sampson" CAG: ((agh brb)) CGA: "put your hat back on i cant recognize you any more" CCA: (( Null runs off to the bathroom)) CAA: "Is there anything we should be alchemizing to help us against them? I know we don't have much grist yet, but maybe there's something that could help that I'm not thinking of." CAC: "freeze 'em?" CAA: "I made some spreadable spider-silk, but I don't think that will do much against actual spiders." CTC: "Sami do you have any putty or craft glue? (that might be better alchemy fodder for the task at hand)" CCA: "Perhaps Null has venus fly traps and the likes"... CAG: "EHEHEHE" CAG: "I HAVE ALL SORTS OF THINGS" CAA: "I probably have some back in my room, but that's all the way on LOGAT." CAG: And with that she begins uncaptchaloguing many dangerous plants. They land on top of the furniture and on the groud. "SEE. Don't touch them though." CAA: "But hey, Amber's old tree sap, right? So there should be some really sticky tree sap somewhere around here....or maybe we could alchemize something from the amber itself." CGA: "youve been hanging out with cannibal plant worship guy far too much" CTC: *aura snaps multiple pics with her cam CAG: "Thiiiiiiis one," she says, motioning to one, "Is a GREAT PITCHER PLANT. But it's FILLED WITH HEMLOCK POISO-----" CCA: "Perfect Null, Can you make them big enough to kill an imp?"... CAG: Nullar stops dead in her tracks and looks at Doir. "I WAS INTO PLANTS BEFORE I MET HIM YOU SHUT YOUR-- F- GNIKCUF HTUOM!!" CCA: (( aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand someone's gonna die)) CAA: "That's so cool, Null! It's really pretty, too!" CGA: "uh, oh, sorry?" CAA: Sami shows an unexpected amount of guile and attempts to distract her friend: "Was it easy to raise?" CAG: Nullar glares and recaptchalogues all her plants and sits on a chair, pouting. "I take good care of all my plants." CAA: "I'll bet your garden back home is really something special." CAG: Null frowns. "Yeah. What's left of it. The game didn't grab my whole lawnring." CAA: "That sucks." CAG: Nod nod. CTC: "Do you have that produce paralytics? (Something that could keep the imps imobilized?)" CTC: have one* CAG: Null nods. "I have all sorts of poisons. Water hemlock is a strong paralytic." CAC: "have to, get it through, the armor, most likely" CGA: "cover a fool in one, and present it as dinner?" CAG: "The giant pitcher plants produce paralyzing and sapping poison, naturally, and the poison hemlock I've added helps to damage them more quickly." CCA: "I doubt armor would help by that point"... CTC: "I dont believe all of our enemies will be armoured (more likely armour is just one of the possible flavors of Imp)" CAC: "prepare, for the worst" CCA: "Air based poisons could also be used, if we make sure we don't poison ourselves"... CAG: "That's the thing. I got myself caught in one of my hallucinogenic bombs once, actually." CAA: "I could probably keep them where we want them to be." CTC: "anyone have a gasmask we could alchemize?" CAA: "As long as you get me to whip up some winds before you throw them." CGA: "hey null, i should have a fashionable gasmask or two in my hat collection which you have" CAG: "Ooh. I was trying to make my own but all I had was pond filters," she admits. "I made something that helps me breathe underwater but that doesn't help much against airborn contagions or w/e." CCA: "We'll have to see what we can alch up"... CAA: Could you give us the codes? It'd probably be a good idea for all of us to have some made just in case I can't keep the gas out of our faces. CAA: (( "" )) CAG: "Skin contact might be enough, though, but it should help I guess." Nullar reads off the code for one. CCA: Beau writes it down... CAG: ((can someone draw team human with all gas masks on god that would be so creepy cute)) CGA: Doir takes note on his phone. CCA: (( are you my mommy)) CGA: (( muuuuummy? )) CAA: (( Nope.jpg CA )) CTC: "whe should also trade the electric net codes, (so we're all armed) CGA: (( so was that the code for an actual gask mask? )) CGA: (( or what )) CAG: ((uh it's your stuff bro idk)) CGA: (( oh okay )) CAG: ((if you have a particular one you alchemized you'd like to use, put the name here)) CAA: "Hmm. I don't know if most of us could use them....but maybe we COULD alchemize something with the electric net to make our own Electric Weapons." CAA: "...other than me." CCA: "Sami that reminds me"... CAA: "Maybe I could make some electric paint or something though..." CGA: (( nah, its probably just a green gask mask doir had for whenever his mom would gas the house to clean it of ghosts or something )) CCA: "If I were to alchemize a paintbrush that you haven't touched, and gave it to you, would it be infected when you tried to use it?"... CAC: Nate gives out the code for the Electro-Nets CGA: Doir again takes note. CCA: Beau writes it down... CAA: "I don't know. I haven't tried it. Balish said something about wanting to try it at some point, but he never got back to me about it." CAG: ((some breaking bad chemistry lab shit, GA :D )) -- CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA notes down both codes. -- CAC: "be careful, I shocked myself, on one earlier" -- CURRENT tiredCaligrapher CTC does the same -- CAG: Null writes down the code for the net, wondering if she could attach the electricity to her hoe. Maybe with rubber gloves. CGA: (( mom mavico confirmed meth dealer )) CCA: "I actually made this chessboard that can electrify the squares"... CCA: "We could use that for some useful alchs"... CAG: "Yeah that's a great plan. Let's play IRL chess with the imps." CGA: "i made a bust of medusa that shoots napalm!" CAG: "I made... some really last option poison.." CCA: "I meant more using it in alchemizations Null"... CGA: "and i found my severed head! :D" CAG: Null pulls out the Paradox Poison and holds it very carefully. "I...think we'd probably hurt ourselves, too, using it." CGA: "hey null, can i have more of my organs?" CAC: "I still, have explosives" CAG: "NO. I'M SAVING THEM FOR THINGS." CAG: ((lol null's giving jack doir's eyes/heart for v day)) CGA: "aw cmon, maybe just the codes?" CAG: ((if jack even shows up. it'll be so cuteawkward)) CAC: ((eww)) CGA: (( so creative )) CAA: (( Doir's corpse is probably starting to rot anyway. )) CAG: ((She put the organs in preservative fluid to be fair.)) CGA: Doir holds up his rotting severed head. "im kind of a collector" CAG: Null makes a face. "Jesus doir wtf" CAA: "Ughh, gross Doir. Put that away!" CGA: "jack gave this to me" CAC: Nate grabs it and throws it out the window CGA: Doir puts it away before that. CAG: ((HAHAHAHAHAHA)) CGA: Shhh. CAG: ((How about he goes and grabs it after the memo, dickweed.)) CTC: "Idk, if we could make one ? CGA: (( fiiine )) CAG: ((P: )) CGA: "nate pls" CAA: "Make one what?" CCA: "Ok, Doir, Nate, napalm/explosives are really useful, work on those, Null, work on those poisons, Sami, see what you can do about sprucing up the defense of this place with the server client. Aura, you and I will be doing research on the imp's weak points, and unprototyping the sprites"... CTC: ((srry wrong chat)) CAG: "And traps," Null reminds her. "Nate will help me set them out. When we venture out again, we'll try to gather some of the fools in their amber as bait." CGA: "okay nate, can i have the codes for some explosives and maybe a code for your shotgun?" CGA: "and in return i can give you the code for some medusa napalm" CAA: "Yeah, the more fools we gather here, the more likely the imps are to come here to fight us, instead of catching us out in the open." CAC: "you think, I trust you, with a gun, Doir?" CAA: (( Napalm && Gun = Napalm Gun )) CGA: "if i werent trustworthy than id have set the house on fire by now" CAG: "Also, guys, re tactics," Null sighs, trying to cut off that conversation. CAG: "I think we should focus on all boosting Nate's attacks from now on." She doesn't look particularly pleased about this. CAG: "And we should try to have me take the most hits from the Imps." CGA: "sounds good, do that" CCA: "First aid is another matter, since we don't have a sylph to rewind all our injuries now"... CAA: "Hmm. Yeah, I think I see where you're coming from. Nate's guns do the best damage, and he can hit them from a range." CAC: "some of us, are good fighters, after all" CAG: "Also, the imps appear to be weaker to mental 'attacks' than actual strifing, so maybe we can scare them into running if worse comes to worst. A voice amplifier might be handy for that." CAG: "I'm good at first aid guys geeze." CAC: "probably get, no loot though" CTC: "I've been boning up on my first aid, and can help with any phisical injuries." CGA: "oh, i scared that one imp with my judicial might, i even got an invokable aspect on it" CGA: (( do we even know about aspects )) CAG: ((no idea lol)) CAA: (( I don't know, we know about character sheets. )) CGA: (( eh w/e )) CAA: (( I've heard other people reference aspects, and I've just rolled with it when I have )) CAA: (( But I wouldn't reference them myself without confirmation from the GMs that the characters know that stuff. )) CAG: "So yeah. Boost Nate, focus on mental attacks if we get cornered, put me in front of the imps as a meat shield." CAA: "Yeah, but if any of us break our legs or anything, we're not going to be able to time warp it away like we could when Kate was here. So we've still got to be more careful." CCA: "I still have libby's extra medecine if worse comes to worse"... CAA: "Ar eyou sure you can take the hits, Null?" Sami looks concerned. CCA: "As the best healer, I don't know if we can risk that Null"... CAG: Nullar nods. "Level Hope had some unexpected benefits. I had the opportunity to test them out." CAG: "Ehehehehe someone want to hit me," she offers. CAG: Leveling* CAA: "Maybe if we break off some armor from one of them next time, we can make new clothes that'll protect us more, too." CGA: "maybe i can alchemize some more armor with my justice armor" CAC: "ooh, I'd be fine, with some armor" CCA: The Queen DID tell me I should use armor with my ballgown... CCA: "Just using it with clothes is smarter though"... CAG: Nullar looks a little disappointed no one tries to hit her. ): CCA: ((" ")) CCA: "Nullar, what happens if you get hit?"... CTC: "try hitting her and find out." CAC: "let's find out" Nate takes a swing with his fist CAG: "I promise not to h-- DAMN NATE WTF A LITTLE WARNING!" As she shouts, though, white light erupts, and takes the form of glowing wing-like stuff, blocking his fist from reaching her. CAA: Sami looks nervous about this scuffle, even if it WAS requested. CAA: "...wow, Null! That was so pretty!" CCA: "Oh my"... CAA: "So THAT'S what Hope can do?" CGA: "you have hope wings? can you fly with them?" CTC: "I hope i dont get hit?" CAG: "Among other things, I guess." Null shakes her head. "Not yet at least." CGA: "you should totally get permanent wings, theyre the best" CAA: "Okay, wow, yeah. That's super cool!" CAC: "man, that really, stings" CAG: "Ehehehe. I wanna see if I can weaponize them, so they damage enemies when the wings block them. I don't know if that's possible, it's not like they're actually... anything physical, I don't know. Can you hurt someone with your faith," CTC: "It's been done before" CAC: "felt, physical enough, to me" CGA: "tons of people figured out how to hurt people with their faith, im sure you can do it" CAA: (( Yadda yadda yadda "Salem Witch Trials" yadda yadda )) CAC: ((more weight)) CAA: (( Poor Sami )) CGA: "mostly through oppression though" CCA: (( yadda yadda westbro babtist church yadda)) CAG: Nullar shrugs. "It's worth looking into. I'd rather do that than fly." CAC: "maybe, I should, start practicing, more" CGA: "maybe you can make yourself an angelic suit of hope armor, knight" CAG: Nullar smiles, and looks impressed by Doir's idea for once. "That'd be fucking cool." CGA: "of course, you could also just get both armor and wings like a million years ago through smart alchemy..." CAC: "justice" CGA: "yes, and justice too" CGA: "basically the three best things?" CAC: "didn't justice, get you killed, or am I, remembering wrong" CGA: "no, that was jack" CAG: "No, that was fucking stupidity," Nullar snarls, standing up angrily. CCA: ((is there anything else we have to do? Or are we just going to jab at Doir forever?)) CAG: ((hahahahaha I guess no)) CAA: (( Yeah, I think we've pretty much covered everything )) CAA: (( Oh, I guess I could pass on the stuff Balish said, but it's all sort of common sense stuff. )) CGA: (( tell us )) CGA: (( some of us lack that stuff )) CCA: "Aaaaanyway" Beau says, sensing the tension "We all have our jobs, let's get to it, unless anyone else has anything they need to say?"... CAG: ((distract null from killing doir P: again)) CGA: "you didnt give me a job" CAA: "One more thing. I've been keeping in touch with people from the other teams so we can all keep up to date with what each team is doing, and Balish said he thinks we should 'not trust the fools' and that we should 'try to talk to the bee-things.'" CAA: "But you know how he is about clowns." CCA: "Yes I did, your working with Nate on napalm and explosives"... CGA: "ugh, team dangan ronpa gets to be mermaids and we have to deal with birds" CAC: "boom team, high five" CCA: "Yes, I agree, we shouldn't go with the fool's plan blindly"... CGA: o/ CAC: \o CGA: "booyah" CGA: "or should i say, boomyah" CAA: "If anyone wants me to get info from the other teams, I'm planning to hold weekly meetings with the other teams' representatives to keep up to date." CAA: "But of course you can also just talk to them yourselves, too." CAA: "So whatever." CTC: "Do you have a set schedule yet (or just when everyone is online at once?)" CAG: Nullar says, "I'm interested." CAG: "In being in on those meetings, I mean." CAA: "Not a set schedule yet, Aura." CTC: ^ CAA: "Oh, uh....well, uh....you know, if those memos get too big they would be really hard to follow and stuff, so uh..." CAG: Nullar stares at Sami hard. CAA: "...oh dear, I think I hear the Colonel calling! Hahaha!" CCA: "It's not hard, just speak to the other team members yourself"... CAA: Sami runs off. CTC: "Very well, I guess we'd best be off to our respective tasks anyways" CGA: Doir crosses his arms. "ugh, why am i never invited to parties" CAC: "hey Null, let me know, when you plan, on setting up traps" CAG: "Inorite." CGA: "last party i crashed, i fixed someones eyes! and that was the whole point of the party!" CTC: Aura stands and makes her exit CCA: "Ok, Let's get to it, I will speak to you all later"... CAG: "Will do, Nate." CTC ceased responding to memo. CGA: "alright nate, lets go blow some shit up" CCA: Beau stands and leaves... CAA ceased responding to memo. CGA: "and set more stuff on fire" CCA ceased responding to memo. CAC: "hell yeah" Nate runs off CAG: Null scowls that Sami's hiding something from her and her player stays here to post the fucking log apparently. CGA: But Doir is the one that actually posts. Doir is best at posting. CAC ceased responding to memo.